


Fighting my monsters

by BabyWoozi_svt



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWoozi_svt/pseuds/BabyWoozi_svt
Summary: When Jihoon falls into depression after being abused by his family for being gay and being bullied at school can the 12 new boys pull him out or will he drown in the darkness of his mind ?OngoingWarning ⚠️ mentions ofSelf harmDepressionEating disordersBullying
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

He wondered what had been the better way to die'- kamikaze by Beatrice Garland   
Will Jihoon be consumed by his monsters or saved   
A story in which Jihoon suffers from depression after being forgotten about by his family. Abandoned.Left. Yes they were still in the house but they ignore him for being who he is. School doesn't make it any better always the one to be picked on   
being called "fat" "short" "useless and "fag" ... yep that's right Jihoon was gay. But after 12 people enter his life and try to pull him out of his darkness he can see a glimmer of hope.

Warning ⚠️ ~ Mentions of:  
Self harm   
Depression   
Eating disorders   
bullying

Couples /ships   
Jeonghan and seungcheol   
Seungkwan and vernon   
Joshua and DK  
The8 and Jun   
Wonwoo and Mingyu   
Hoshi and Jihoon


	2. Chapter 1 jihoons (pov)

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming.  
Great,They're arguing again. It's always like this ever since I came out as gay they have been arguing that it is each others fault.But it isn't. It's not anyones fault not even my own. 

I get out of bed and get a nice warm shower ,get dressed and walk down stairs. The kitchens a mess.Smashed plates ,cups broken and chairs toppled over. Another job for me to do before they come home tonight. 

Another thing I'm practically their personal slave I clean up make tea and run errands for them.I look at the clock. 7:50 . Oh no ,I'm gonna be late we'll I guess I'm not eating breakfast today ...again.  
I run out the door locking it and run to school.7:59 thank god im on time 1 minute till the bell rings for first period I quickly get to class.  
As I open the door everyone looks at me I can see it in their eyes  
'whч íѕ hє єvєn hєrє'  
'hє ѕhσuld juѕt díє'  
'fαt '  
all the worst insults they can come up with.I shouldn't care I'm used to it by now ... But I do care. I make my way to my seat by the window at the back of the class. How childish insults again written on my desk in marker luckily I have packs of rubbing alcohol to get it off with . 

Something I'll be doing at break.

I hear whispers around me from what I can gather we are having 12 new boys joining our school. *sigh* Great more people to bully me. The bell then rings signifying the start of the day. Another day of hell coming my way.  
My teacher walks into the classroom with three new people. "Good morning class" "Good morning miss" "you have three new classmates joining the school today I hope you treat them like you would each other" that's when I looked up for the first time and damn they're good looking not like they'll like me. 

Then one of them looks at me ,you can barely see his eyes he looks like a hamster. My cheeks heat up and I look away.

Then they introduce themselves "Hello! I'm lee Seokmin , i hope we can all be friends" the one with the blinding smile says.The girls all scream at how cute and handsome he is.  
Then the next one "Jeon Wonwoo" is that all ? Well he does look emo well that means he won't be that mean ...hopefully. The girl scream at how hot and cool he is.  
Then it was the one who was looking at me before "hi I'm Kwon Soonyoung I hope we will all get along" he smiled a cute eye smile the girls squealed at how perfect he was.  
"Thank you for that and good look in the school"said the teacher "please take a seat next to ....."  
'please not me'  
"Lee Jihoon" ... Great.  
Everyone looked at me then started saying "why can't they sit with me ?" " why him" " Im better" what's worse the teacher doesn't do anything about it. "And Jihoon can you show them around?" She doesn't even wait for an answer "great thanks" and with that the boys sat around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so this is my first ever ff so please suggest any improvements along the way at the moment I have 17 parts written but I will still change parts if i need to hope you have enjoyed I'll try to update every week ?


	3. Chapter 2 (soonyoungs pov)

A/N same day as the first chapter but in Soonyoung's POV

I wake up to the sound of feet running across the floor the benefits of living with 11 people.Not.  
"HOSHI FIGHTING"seungkwan says bursting into my room   
"FIGHTING"I reply   
They always do this ...well I suppose it is one of the only ways to wake me up but it's getting old.  
*Seungkwan bursts out laughing *  
"W-well at least y-your up, hurry up or we're gonna be late"he says barely catching his breath  
"Fine" I say grumpily not really in the mood to go to school. 

When seungkwan leaves the room I start getting ready for school I get a shower surprisingly quickly considering 12 people share 3 bathrooms. After my nice warm shower I get dressed and towel dry my hair.Much better. I make my way down stairs and reach the kitchen the nice smell of waffles filling the air. 

"Finally your here"  
"Took you long enough"  
"I bet there cold now"  
A series of complaints filling the air   
"You could of just started without me" I say whilst making my way to the table and sit down   
"Fair enough"  
"True"   
And then we dig in the delicate taste of pastry filling my mouth mingyu always makes the best food.

I notice Jeonghan looking at the clock his eyes wide open I didn't even get to ask what was wrong before he shouted "We're gonna be late for school! Get your asses up and out the door NOW" as expected of the mum of the group. 

With that we ran out the door and ran to school making it a few minutes before the bell. 

Everyone looks at us and girls whisper "their mine" "back off I'm gonna be the girlfriend of one of them"  
Well to bad we're all gay and together well apart from me and Chan. 

There's Jeonghan and seungcheol (who we like to call Jeongcheol) Jun and Minghao (Junhao) mingyu and wonwoo (Meanie) Seokmin and Joshua (Seoksoo) even seungkwan and vernon (Verkwan). I'm surprised no one has noticed I mean it's kind of obvious they are holding hands...

Then there is me I've never really liked anyone before I mean I did when I was 8 but don't even know their name all I know it that we have the same necklace that goes together. I promised myself that I won't fall in love with anyone until they come back.   
Snapping out of my thoughts as the boys started walking ahead of me I had to run to catch up with them after we got our schedules I found out I was in the same class as Seokmin and Wonwoo well at least I'm not alone. 

Then the bell rung so we made our way to class actually managing to find quickly by now the hallways were empty.We waited outside the classroom to be called in when the teacher came up to us from the hallways she told us to follow her in so that's what we did. 

The first thing I noticed was a cute small pink haired boy sat at the back alone and before i realised it I was staring. He must have noticed me looking at him and when my eyes met his it was like the world stopped and there was only us there.But I could see an overwhelming sadness in his eyes and that hurt my heart I needed to talk to him. To make him happy.I noticed his cheeks going to a rosy red colour. Cute. Then he looked away which made me a bit sad but determined at the same time. 

We then did our introductions and I notice him looking to the front again. After we finish introducing ourselves the teacher tells us good look in the the school and then she looks around the room for seats for us to sit in. 

"Please sit next to...." 'please be the boy at the back' " Jihoon" the boy looked up with a shocked face "and can you also show them around" the boy named as Jihoon looked like he was about to speak before the teacher says "great thanks" and with that we sat around him with me sitting beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry kind of forgot I was meant to update on Wednesday hope you enjoyed the chapter


	4. Chapter 3 (jihoons pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung saves jihoon from bullies

Time skip ~  
As soon as the bell for break rings I stand up quickly only to be blocked by someone. I look up and see one of the new kids i think his name was ... 

soonyoung?  
"Please can you let me through?" I let out a wimper afraid of what he was going to do  
"But your supposed to be showing us around" he asks with a pout  
"Oh ...well. Why can't you ask someone else ?"  
"Because the teacher asked you to do it plus I wanted you to do it "  
"Well I can't I'm busy"I lied  
" With ?"  
"Something ,look at the time I gotta go" I say pushing past him  
"Wai-" he shouted but before he could finish I ran out of the classroom  
As soon as I turn the corner I see my hell, my biggest bullies...

Got 7 

As they liked to call themselves one of the most feared groups in the school. I was hoping they wouldn't see me but as soon as I turned away I felt a hand on my shoulder. Great.  
"Where do you think your going pipsqueak ?!" Jackson exclaimed  
"N-n-nowhere" I stuttered scared to answer back  
"That's what we thought " Jinyoung stated pushing me against the lockers and started to kick me hit me and they started to throw insults at me.  
"Fat"  
"Useless"  
"Fag "  
"Ugly "  
And many more  
Nobody is helping me.  
Again  
Not like the ever will they all stood there not doing anything to help all they did was laugh or watch some even started to join in insulting me.  
The last thing I heard before I blacked out was ...  
My name  
"Jihoon!"  
Then my world fell into darknesses. my remedy. my escape.

Soonyoung's pov 

When I followed Jihoon out of the classroom I noticed a crowd forming around something. I tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on but couldn't get through. 

'I have to ask someone what is happening' I thought 

So I do the logical thing and tap the boy next to me  
"What? "  
Do you know what's happening  
He starts laughing " really you don't know ?"  
"No I'm new .."  
"Thought so its hilarious got7 are teaching the nerd a lesson"  
"The nerd ?"  
"Wow you really are new how have you not heard of Jihoon ....the school nerd?"  
'Jihoon... isn't that the boy that was supposed to show us around ? The cute one' I thought  
"Shit " I muttered  
"What?"  
I push my way through the crowd eventually making it to the front and see him. On the floor getting kicked and laughed at. 

"Jihoon !" I exclaimed  
Oh no no no no don't faint don't faint (A/N don't fight don't fight ! - pre debut mingyu ).My world crashed he fainted ...  
The kicking stopped when I shouted and they all looked at me like I did something wrong. 

Then the person who I think is the leader made his way towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen ?  
> Do you like the story so far ?


	5. Chapter 4

Still Soonyoungs POV   
"Who do you think you are?"the supposed leader said   
"Well I think my name is Soonyoung want to use it ?"I replied with sass , I've been around Seungkwan to much ...  
"Fine ,Soonyoung. What do you think you're doing butting into MY business?!"   
"Your business really? beating up Jihoon is your business? "  
"Do you want to take his place then ?!"  
Without warning he pushed me into the lockers and was about to throw a punch   
'Stupid' was all I thought before I threw him off me scaring him with an axe kick barely missing him   
He then knew not to mess with me after all I am a black belt in taekwondo.   
He ran away his friends following him   
'I never got his name' 

I then turned my attention back to Jihoon who was still next to the lockers bruised   
I quickly picked him up and was surprised at how light he was   
I had to take him to the infirmary so I asked someone who was near to tell me were it was.   
After I got to the infirmary the nurse rushed towards us   
"What happened this time?" She questioned   
'This time? It's happened more than once'

As if reading my mind she said "yes this is the first time but he won't tell us who did it, do you know ?"  
"I know who did it but I don't know their name all I can describe him as being a leader of a group"   
"That's alright hopefully we know their names soon "   
" Hopefully"

I then put him on one of the beds only then realising all the old bruises he had 'I'll ask him when he wakes up'  
"Well thank god its not as bad as it usually is" the nurse said   
"You mean they do worse to him normally ?!"  
"Yes... I alerted the principal but he said that until he knows the names of the people who did it he can't do anything about it"   
" well I'll have to find out their names then"   
"Thank you for saving him as I normally find him unconscious against the lockers and nobody helps him"  
"Well I'll always help him now don't worry "  
"Thank you" 

After she was done tending to his wounds she left and went back to her paperwork letting him sleep .  
I sat there wondering what he did to deserve this and how to help him when suddenly the door burst open 

revealing....

A/N Who do you think it is ?

Is it ok so far ?


	6. Chapter 5

Revealing ...

Dk followed by the rest of my friends   
"What are you guys doing here" I ask them  
"Well I went to go find them and when I did I informed them of what happened " Dk replies   
"Well hate to break it to you but what you have told them isn't even the half of it" i say sadly to him 

"What do you mean ?"  
"Turns out this is a regular occurrence and happens a lot but he won't tell anyone who is doing it he is also really light.... too light"

" well that's ridiculous! Why would you want to hurt such a small boy ?!" Jeonghan buts in well he now has adopted a new son.  
"I don't know but it looks like the other pupils don't do anything but laugh and join in" I reply sadly looking at Jihoon   
"Well someone needs to stop them"   
"I agree"   
"Me too"  
"Me three"  
"But how we barely know him ?" I say   
There was silence across the room and everyone had thoughtful looks on their faces until someone spoke up.

"Well we could befriend him and look after him he looks like he need some friends" seungcheol says   
"Well that settles it we will become his friend after all who wouldn't want to be friends with me "Seungkwan says flipping his imaginary hair.

"Wait ! " Jun says well more like shouts 

"What ?"  
"Didn't you say a minute ago that he felt l thin "  
"Yeah what about it ?"I ask   
"What if he has an eating disorder?"  
Gasps were heard all across the room

"Why didn't I think of that before? " i asked not really wanting it to be answered but there is always that one person.  
"Because your as dense as a brick" Minghao said a matter of factly   
" Well that's just mean "I say with a pout   
"Never do that again"   
"Fine"

"Well now that we have figured out that he does it "we have to figure out why and how"wonwoo says   
"I might have an idea to why he does it"  
"Why do you think he does it then?"  
"The people who beat him up before were shouting insults at him and I heard them call him fat "  
"Well that's a lie he looks like a skeleton"   
"True"   
"Yep" 

That was when we heard a groaning from next to me he was waking up ...


End file.
